


Never Taste of Death but Once

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, One-Sided Relationship, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the prompt "What if Grantaire didn't die right away? What if he died slow, bleeding out at Enjolras' feet? I'd like to see his final thoughts, whether worship, defeat, or anything else he'd do." on the Les Mis kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Taste of Death but Once

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny prompt fill I did for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme. The prompt was: "What if Grantaire didn't die right away? What if he died slow, bleeding out at Enjolras' feet? I'd like to see his final thoughts, whether worship, defeat, or anything else he'd do."

Grantaire supposed it was poetic ultimately, for it to end like this. Bleeding out slowly at the feet of the man he’d worshipped so. Of course, that blessed god of a man would be too stubborn to fall even in death. He thought it should hurt, that Enjolras was dead, but it mattered not; Grantaire would join him soon enough. Really Grantaire had know all along that things would end up as they had. He, with the cynicism that Enjolras had so despised him for had guessed the outcome that his Apollo, with all his fervent belief, could not foresee.

His Apollo. As if he had any right to lay claim to any part of Enjolras. Enjolras had no more belonged to him than he had liked him, at best it could be said that his presence had been tolerated. Despite this, Enjolras had undoubtedly owned him even if he hadn’t known it. He had not been jesting when he had said that he would do any service for Enjolras, even black his boots. As if he were worthy to do as much as that, to profane Enjolras with his touch.

It was more than he had ever hoped for to be allowed to die next to the man that he had so revered, so worshipped. He had fully expected to be refused when he asked for Enjolras’ permission and would have excepted his refusal. Instead, that most unearthly of angels had pressed his hand and smiled. Such a smile was surely worth a thousand deaths. Enjolras had allowed his name to be linked forever with Grantaire’s in death and that was an honour that Grantaire had never hoped to receive.

As Grantaire felt his tentative grip on this world begin to loosen he gazed at the striking figure above him and wondered if he might be permitted to join him in the next. He would gladly spend an eternity serving Enjolras if it meant he could spend an eternity by his side, being useful to him. Grantaire smiled as he thought on the possibility and kept his eyes on Enjolras as he let go.


End file.
